YuRiOh
by Doktor Faust
Summary: There is another chapter up. Review if you'd like! Again, shoujo-ai coupling(s) later on.
1. Introduction

Psycho Bakura: Wow, this isn't weird at all ¬_¬

Microsoft Word has decided to not work today, so I'm using WordPad, and I'm gonna' copy it to MW when it decides to work.

At least I have some way to type ^_^

Yu Gi Master 88: Wow, your computer is crappy.

Psycho Bakura: I know. -_-

At least I have an author account, stupid-head *sticks tongue out*

Yu Gi Master 88: ¬_¬ Don't make me Mind Crush you.

Psycho Bakura: Okay! O_o

Yowie, that was close! Okay, I need an opinion on this, if you care to leave a review. I plan on making a series based on yuri couplings ^_^ Perhaps Yu-Ri-Oh! Okay, if you leave a nice review telling me your favorite yuri couplings (girl/girl), I might continue, cause right now, I am totally clueless as to the couplings I will use. I may also throw in some random yaoi as well, just to keep things going, since there are very few yuri stories out there. This is just an introduction, so as of now, it means very little in the plot, and it is very short. I decided that I need the opinion of the readers in order to even get this thing started.

Yu Gi Master 88: Wow, you shut up.

Psycho Bakura: No, you interrupted.

Yu Gi master 88: Oh... *sweatdrop* Oh well, it's time to do the disclaimer anyway. Yu-Gi-Oh! is property of Kazuki Takahashi, and not this freak, so no suing.

Psycho Bakura: Damn straight. Besides, I'm broke, so you won't get nuthin' ^_^

Yu Gi Master 88: Righty-o, let's get this story started!!

****

Yu-Ri-Oh! Introduction

Students were laughing and goofing off. Their teacher had not yet arrived. She was often late, but usually no more than five minutes on any given day. This was the time for students to do whatever they wanted to; after all, they were relatively unsupervised. This day, however, would be different, and very early on.

Everyone got quiet as face appeared behind the classroom door. It wasn't the teacher, though. It was an unfamiliar face.

- "Who is that?"

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"Wow, she's hot!"

"Is she a student here?"

The girl opened the door and found her way to an empty desk as the students watched her closely. Taking out a book from her book bag, she quickly hid herself behind the cover and started to read, ignoring what was going on outside of the pages.

"Hello, there!" piped a cheery voice.

Startled, the girl dropped her book. A pair of brown eyes met her own. Swiping a few strands of midnight black hair away from her face and behind her ear, she bent down and picked up her book. Smiling, she quickly stuffed it into the top of her book bag.

"Hi," said the other girl. "My name is Téa! What's yours?"

"My name is Isis."

Psycho Bakura: Okay, that is all for now, until I get some feedback.

Yu Gi Master 88: *mocking tone* "Okay, that is all for now, until I get some feedback."

Psycho Bakura: Nice insult, loser. Original lines score big points, FYI.

Yu Gi Master 88: *in mocking tone* "Original lines-"

Psycho Bakura: Alright! SHUT UP!!

Yu Gi Master 88: *mocking* "Shut up!!"

Psycho Bakura: Baka. Please review, okay? I have to go destroy YuGi ^_^ 


	2. Fascination

Psycho Bakura: Can't…sleep…*cough* *hack* I am going to type what I've written, 'cause I'm bored and can't do anything else -_-. Good news for you, eh? ^_^ Yeah… okay… I think this one is going to be longer than the introduction (Ra, I hope so XD), so please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the first REAL chapter of Yu-Ri-Oh… XD

Oh, yes, I almost forgot the damnable disclaimer…  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! the show or any of its characters or related merchandise/products do not belong to me (and Ra forbid THAT ever happens XD). They all are owned by a guy named Kazuki Takahashi, and hey… Takahashi is spelled right… MS Word thingy didn't underline it in red… how very strange… *laughs insanely*   
  
Okay, that's enough of that. ^_^

Just so ya know, when I use the little slash thingy ( / ) it shows that someone is thinking to himself or herself. I think it's only Anzu as of right now though, so no confusion ^_^

Oh, and if you have not yet noticed, I am using the name Isis, because frankly, I find Ishizu rather stupid. No offense to those of you who like the name, though. I have decided to use the name Anzu instead of Tea as well. I know I said Tea in the last chapter, but I changed it, because you guys are right. Anzu IS better XD No friendship ranting crap in this story!! I also thought of using the others' Japanese names, but couldn't really decide. If you'd like for me to do so, inform me in a review. On with the story, I say!! XD

Most of the school day had passed by uneventfully. The teacher had introduced Isis to the class, and there were rumors about this 'new girl', or so she had been dubbed until everybody knew her name. Isis was an active participant in all the classroom activities and the teacher grew to enjoy having her as a student as the day progressed.  
The end of the day arrived extremely slowly, and when the dismissal bell rang, everyone was happy to be able to go home and do what he or she wanted. Isis had chosen to walk back to her temporary home; she planned to move back to her native country, Egypt, after she finished highschool, which wasn't considerably long since she was already in the second semester of 11th grade.

This particular day, Anzu declined Yugi's usual invite to walk her home. Today, she was going to walk with Isis. She told herself that she was going to get to know this girl better by at least the end of the week. She was mysterious, and every time Anzu looked in her direction, she got tingles and shivers up her spine. Isis was different.

Maybe. Strange?

Maybe. Interesting?

Maybe. But whatever it was, Anzu was going to find out.

"Hey, Isis!" Anzu yelled. Isis spun around and Anzu waved. 

"Mind if I walk with you today?"

"I don't see that any harm can come of it. Sure, join me. I'd enjoy the company!"

"Just wonderin', but how far away do you live, Isis?"

"Well…" 

Anzu was beginning to regret not walking with Yugi and the others.

"I don't think it's very far. It shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

"That's good…" Anzu breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't be too late getting home. Just ten extra minutes. Besides, it was for a good reason.

As they walked, Anzu desperately searched her mind for questions to ask, or things to talk about, or anything just to say something, but for some reason, she just couldn't find words. She never had trouble talking to Yugi and the others, though, so why couldn't she talk to Isis in the same way? Anzu kept stealing a glance at her every so often.

/She's so… pretty…/ Anzu thought to herself.

Anzu's thought was interrupted ,however, as she had walked into something. Or someone. She lost her balance and stumbled backwards, and then hit the ground. She began to blush wildly as Isis extended her hand down to help her up. Anzu accepted, and took her hand.

"Are you okay, Anzu?" Isis asked, concerned. 

"I'm perfectly fine…" 

Anzu began to look for what she had hit. Purple boots… Purple mini-skirt… White lace up top… WITH purple vest… And as if all the purple hadn't clued her in as to who it was, certainly the giddy, annoying giggles did.

/Oh no… There's only one person THAT could be…/ she thought.

"Oho hohohohoho!!! Anzu Mazaki, you're such a clumsy ditz! Hahahahahaha!!!"

Mai Kujaku.

Man, that chapter completely sucked. I blame it on the sickness. XD Okay, review, if you don't mind, please. I'll try to make it better next chapter. At least I updated a lot sooner than I thought I would be able to. Woohoo. I'll update again as soon as possible, everyone!! Thank you for the nice reviews and opinions so far!! Oh, and…

H A P P Y H O L I D A Y S ! ! 


	3. Capture

Psycho Bakura: Hiya, guys! I have decided to update!! In my second semester, I have two classes where I can write without being caught! Shhhhh, our little secret, eh? XD I LOOOOVE secrets!! I myself have a few. But doesn't everybody? *shifty eyes* XD 

I thought so. Oh, and to announce something:

Back by their own popular demand, I re-introduce my buddy, YuGi Master88!!

YuGi Master88: S'bout time, too.

*crickets chirp*

Psycho Bakura: XD HAHAHAHAHA XD O_o Just a joke, only joke! I was just joking!

YuGi Master88: Yes. Very well. 

Psycho Bakura: Yes? _Very well? _You're not gonna try to kill me or something? Ya' know, like… **_MIND CRUSH!!_** Or something of the sort?

YuGi Master88: Nope.

Psycho Bakura: You're freaking serious? What the hell happened to you?

YuGi Master88: I… I don't know. Do you know?

Psycho Bakura: Did you hit your head on the way in? Did you trip and fall? Did you… Did you eat soap? Cause I did ^_^ You want some?

YuGi Master88: I guess I just have been in your absence for so long that I- Wait… You ate soap? Memories…returning…Becoming… overly-excited…and…and…I WANT SOME MUFFINS!! XD

Psycho Bakura: Oh, everyone, hail to the sun god, for the great YuGi has returned!!

…………… XD

Anyways, I think it's about time that we *i.e. I* get to the story! YuGi-Kun, if you wouldn't mind?

YuGi Master88: Certainly, Psycho-Sama! Yu-Gi-Oh! is property of Kazuki Takahashi, so you can sue neither of us. Haha! In your face! You can't sue us! *holds out a magical lawyer both have magically conjured from the Shadow Realm*

Lawyer: YOU CAN NOT SUE THEM, YOU CAN NOT SUE THEM, YOU CAN NOT SUE THEM, YOU CAN NOT SUE THEM, YOU CAN NOT SUE THEM, YOU CA-

Psycho Bakura: Alright, that's enough of that! *banishes lawyer back to the Shadow Realm with YuGi's help*

YuGi Master88: And even if you _are_ dumb enough to try to sue us, you'll be paying a visit to the Shadow Realm, too!! XD

Psycho Bakura: Enough with our babbling, please, enjoy the third chapter of Yu-Ri-Oh! And _I _wrote the story, so if you copy it, I'll probably find out, and then I'll sic the Pharaoh on you XD

Yu Gi Master88: Yeah, we'll sic the Phara- Wait a minute… ¬_¬……… I'M THE PHARAOH!!

Psycho Bakura: Damn straight! 

Yu Gi Master88: YOU CAN'T TELL M WHAT TO DO, YOU DUMBASS THIEF! I OUGHTA KICK YOUR ASS! GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PIECE OF-

Psycho Bakura: Yeah, so don't copy my story, or I'll send THIS to get you XD

Yu Gi Master88: YOU SON OF A B**** MOTHER FATHER!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After running into Mai, and enduring laughing, pointing fingers, and name-calling, and-well, you get the picture- Anzu proceeded to walk Isis the remainder of the way to her home. 

"Well, Anzu, this is my stop! It was very nice of you to walk all the way to my house with me. I don't really know this place well yet."

"No problem, Isis! I hope you get to meet my friends tomorrow. I really have to get going, though."

"Oh, are you sure? Wouldn't you like to come in for a moment?" Isis asked.

Anzu's heart skipped a beat. //She… she's inviting me in… I didn't tell my parents that I was going to someone's house, and they don't even know Isis anyway. But I _really_ want to go…// After a few moments deliberation, Anzu decided that even if she wasn't _that_ good a friend with Isis, it may have been better if she avoided going inside her house. At least for a while. Besides… she had no idea what might happen.

// But… I want to know more about her…I… shut up Anzu, you're just being stupid.//

"Maybe some other time, Isis! See ya' tomorrow at school!" Anzu shouted, waving goodbye.

"Okay!" Isis yelled back. She walked in and closed the door to the house.

Anzu was off. Looking down at her wristwatch, she noticed that she already was _twenty_ minutes late getting home. She would have to speed it up. Anzu took a deep breath and stretched. She started jogging down the sidewalk, and made it all the way back to Domino High without stopping. She decided she would stop and take a break. Breathing heavily, she leaned back against the brick wall that formed the western side of the school building. However, just as soon as she pushed off to get going again, she was pulled backwards. She almost lost her balance and fell backwards, but fortunately (or unfortunately, I guess XD) she hit the wall. She angrily spun around to yell at the culprit, but she was shocked to find that no one was there. When she turned again to run down the walk, she was again pushed, very forcefully to the ground. Wincing, she brought herself up, and she cautiously looked around the school campus.

"Hello? Is… is anyone there?" she whispered.

There was no answer. Anzu hadn't really expected one though. At first, she thought it may have been a student… and she had thought that maybe it was Jounouchi and Honda… but then she remembered that they had left with Yugi and Bakura. Who could it have been? Certainly not any one she knew… Ignoring her curiosity, and using her better judgement, she decided that it was best for her to just get the hell away from school. She quickly ran to the streets, where there were many people around. 

//I'll be safe here, especially since there are so many people around.// 

Anzu breathed a sigh of relief and slowed her pace down to a brisk walk. And that was her mistake. Someone ran from the direction she had come, and pulled her into a dark alleyway. 

Anzu desperately tried to scream for help, but her attempts proved futile, as the mysterious person had cupped their hand over her mouth to prevent her from alerting anyone. Because of the force used from the attack, she hypothesized that the person must have been a man at least in his early twenties. Eyes wide, Anzu found herself beginning to panic.

//Oh God, please don't let him kill me… I don't want to die! Don't let me die! Please! Someone help me! Any one help me… I'm scared…//

"What are you doing out here, walking all by yourself, Anzu?" the person asked, removing their hand from her mouth, allowing her to speak.

The voice was that of a man's… but it sounded vaguely familiar. In fact, it sounded _very_ familiar. But for some reason, she just couldn't place her finger on it. Anzu swallowed and blinked, trying to calm herself.

"You… I know you…" Anzu whispered, still trembling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Psycho Bakura: Does anybody know what time it is?

Yu Gi Master88: I know! I know!

Psycho Bakura and Yu Gi Master88: It's EVIL CLIFFY TIME!!! XDXDXD

Psycho Bakura: Sorry guys! I couldn't resist! But I suppose there are reasons… I'm not sure who it is Anzu recognized myself! 

Yu Gi Master88: Who should it be? Should we consider these mortals' foolish opinions?

Psycho Bakura: HEY…. Not even the Pharaoh gets to call the reviewers mortals. Back it up!

Yu Gi Master88: I'm sorry. -_- 

Psycho Bakura: Yeah, you better be. XD And you are. Okay, while I go *cringe* a..p..o…apologi…apologiz… A…P…OLOGI… Damn. While I go to talk to the Pharaoh, you guys please review my story. Thank you and Em Hotep!


	4. The Next Chapter XD

Doktor Faust: Whoah, it's been like... more than a year since I updated this. ANd I don't think the formatting likes me either. Try to wade your way through, I guess XD

But now I should be able to get back to it because I just got a new computer, which'll make all this a hell of a lot easier. My old one just wouldn't open programs right and they wouldn't operate correctly IF I got them opened. I think it was a virus, but I was so tired of screwing with those, I just got a new one. That, and it was a birthday present X3

But anyway, I had to go back and reread this story so I would know what was going on! XD I feel so bad for neglecting my account! But I be back, so it's all good now. Maybe. I'm just waiting to get a virus on this one. XD

Anyway, if at all possible, enjoy! XD

Oh yeah. I don't own YGO or its characters. They are copyright Kazuki Takahashi.

And beware of salty language. As usual. XD

_NOW_ enjoy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anzu shivered slightly. This wasn't particularly a situation she enjoyed being in, and she sure didn't want to be here. She took a deep breath and mustered all her strength...

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" she screamed, hoping perhaps to attract some attention towards the alleyway.

"SHUT UP!" the man harshly whispered back, trying to get a grip on Anzu's arm despite the fact she had decided to fight back at this point. She gave him a swift kick in the shin and took off back to the street.

"WAIT! DON'T GO! ... DAMNIT!"

Anzu ran as fast as she could, trying her best not to think about what had just happened. Who WAS that? She knew she had seen him before... heard him before... and she remembered she had hated him. And why the hell did he choose her, of all people walking down the street, to become his victim? She shook her head lightly as she stopped for a break, using her sleeve to wipe the beads of sweat from her brow. THIS time, she kept herself on guard. Damn... if only she had been able to get a good look at him. It was only a glimpse at best... If she hadn't escaped, things could have turned out MUCH worse. She considered herself lucky.

Looking at her watch again, she prepared to get going. Forty minutes late. She was DEAD when she got home. Maybe on the way back, she could come up with a good excuse. She took off again, this time her pace a bit slower than before. However, she heard footsteps behind her. God, was someone ELSE following her? Or was it the same guy? She quickly spun around and yelled.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

In response, she got a yip from her "stalker". A small crowd of people had begun to watch.

"ANZU!" came the voice. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Honda?" Anzu asked quizzically, as if she knew the name but didn't quite register the face. "Geez, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else."

"Gah... please don't do that again! What if it hadn't been me?" Honda breathed.

"Really! I'm sorry! I've been a bit on edge for the past ten minutes or so. Some guy pulled me into a back alleyway! I thought you might've been him!"

"Whoah! What happened?" Honda asked. The crowd dispersed.

"I just _told_ you what happened. I can't say anymore than that. He dragged me into the alleyway and I kicked him and ran. Where's everybody else?"

"They took off. They went to Yugi's grandpa's house to look at some new game or something. I never was the gamer. Wanna go get a pizza?"

"No, I really need to get home. I'm super late."

"Well, I've got nothing to do. I'll walk with you."

"No harm in that!" Anzu said, smiling. Besides, as it was often said, there is safety in numbers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Doktor Faust: Hope I've gotten a little better! I was looking back through what I had posted, and I thought it sucked! P Maybe I should rewrite it. Anyway, glad to get back on this! Drop a review, please? I wanna know how this chappie went. Or if... y'know... anyone's still reading XD

Cuz I don't wanna update if no one's reading. That'd be pointless. XDXD

Thanks for reading, yo! Ja ne!


	5. Subdue

Doktor Faust: And getting going again… (speaks about "neglecting accounts" and what-not )

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Anzu hadn't talked much on the way back to her house, other than to ask Honda for a good excuse (he was good at _those_, if anything), and Honda had just kept trying to probe her for information about the mystery man in the alleyway. She continually slowed her pace, mentally racing through her options. Was her only option to rationalize? She broke the silence.

"Honda, have you thought of a good one yet?"

Honda turned his head to look at her. She stared back with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, I got nothing… Hey, just blame it on me! Tell 'er that I had to stay after school and I asked you to stay and wait on me."

"But my cell phone! I could have called her at any time…" Anzu paused here and let loose a sigh. "But, that's the best we've got so far. I hope my mom buys it."

And so continued the walk in silence.

> > > > >

Her mother _had_ bought it. Anzu was lucky beyond everything today. She had, however, opted against telling her mother that she had been attacked today. Her mother was overprotective as it was; Anzu didn't need her on her back every minute of the day. In fact, she'd probably never let Anzu go out again. The schoolgirl at the very least wanted the freedom to walk home. 

Sleep came hard that night, though, as the scene of the man grabbing her replayed itself over and over in her head. And what was even more detrimental to her rest was that she was forcing her brain to search for the answer to whom, exactly, he was. Her restlessness was increasing rapidly as she fought to subdue the thoughts.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Doktor Faust: Sorry it was so short, but I wrote this on a whim in about ten minutes. XD

Again, drop a review, please!


End file.
